


Truth & Love

by ami_ven



Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 00:59:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7597168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You want the truth, Doc?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truth & Love

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt "leaving"

“You want the truth, Doc?” said Happy, turning sharply to face him. “Truth is, I suck at relationships. I barely understand what _I’m_ feeling, let alone anybody else. I’m going to screw this up, that is a statistical inevitability and every ounce of logic tells me that I should end this, _post haste_.”

“Happy…”

“But as much as this scares me,” she continued. “As much as… as _love_ terrifies me, I am even more scared at the thought of you leaving. So… so, with all that in mind… Yes.”

Toby’s eyes widened. “Yes?”

She nodded, and he kissed her, grinning.

THE END


End file.
